Just a distance
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* Amu- a girl with multiple personality disorder is looking for a boy from her past. - It's hard to explain, please read it you will see what I mean..,. Rated T. Might go up... AMUTO
1. Prologue

**Just a distance. **

**A/N: **Hello, this is the prologue to my 19th story 'Just a Distance'. I got this Idea after going to a concert at the house of blues. Enjoy!

**Prologue: Distance.**

A distance.

It can long or short.

Just a length of space that you are away from.

This is a different distance than that.

Characters

Amu Hinamori - 17 years old. Parents and sister were killed in a car crash. She has multiple personality disorder. She is looking for a boy from her past.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi - 18 years old. Looking for the girl from his past that haunts his memories.

Yoru Tsukiyomi - 18 years old. Ikuto's younger twin brother. Looking for the girl with Ikuto and Utau.

Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi - 17 years old. Ikuto and Yoru's Younger sister. Looking for her best friend from the past.

(And others that I am not going to say at the moment.)

* * *

A/N: Okay, I would love it if you reviewed and Favorited this. It is going to be really good! Trust me!!!

--usuilove21


	2. Chapter 1: The girl

**Just a distance. **

**A/N: **

Listening to: Solo ~ Iyaz

Hello! I am very happy that you are reading this!! I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could! Please R & R!!

**Chapter 1: The girl. **

Normal POV

A girl about 17 years old with waist length bubblegum pink hair, sat on her bed starting off into the distance.

She had a small note pad and pen right next to her.

Her eyes looked clouded over, they were a dull golden color.

The room she was in was a dull gray color with only a bed with a thin gray blanket with only one pillow on it. There was a small desk in the corner of the room. There were no windows in this room only the single door, leading in or out.

She won't speak. She refuses to. She writes down what she want to say in one notebook, in another, what she feels.

"AMU! GET DOWN HERE YOU SCUM!!!" a shrill voice yelled.

The pink haired girl named Amu stood up, grabbed her pad of paper, her pen, she opened the door and bounded down staries.

Once she saw a brown haired woman at the end of the stairs she stopped and looked her right into the eye.

She got her notepad and showed the woman a page that said: **"Yes Mrs. Suzuki?"**

The brown haired woman dubbed 'Mrs. Suzuki' crossed her arms.

Rin Suzuki. The foster mother of this young girl.

The young girls name was now 'Amu Suzuki' very much to her dislike. She liked her other name better; 'Amu Hinamori'.

If only that fateful day didn't happen.

"Go make me something to eat before your father comes back and I have to go to work." Rin said, flipping her hair slightly with her right hand.

She said it as if the girl before was a maid, not a foster daughter.

Amu nodded and went to the kitchen.

She was to make 'Mrs. Suzuki's' favorite food. Soba.

She really didn't even know how to make it, when she was a couple years younger she tried to make it, only to burn herself, and ruin the soba.

Amu closed her eyes momentarily only to open them once again.

Her eyes were now a brighter golden color with a green tint in them.

A smile came on to her face.

This wasn't the same girl as earlier.

* * *

**Listening to: **Paparazzi and Starstruck by Lady Gaga (While typing it. Why am I listening to her? I hate her...) Saturday Night Movie by Thomas Fiss (While writing it out on paper.)

Okay, and that was the very first chapter!! How did you think of that? Review and Tell me~ I am going to go write my **20th** fanfiction now!

**Next chapter:** Suu; The third of the four.

--Usuilove21


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**Just a distance**" is going on a hiatus for a while. I know I haven't writen hardly anything for it, but what can I do? I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows, Maybe a chapter will be in store for Christmas vacation.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
